U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,026 to Denkewicz, et al., discloses water-purification equipment useful especially in connection with swimming pools, spas, and hot tubs, where water recirculates. The equipment may provide “plug-in” forms of fluid-flow diverters “designed to penetrate, or fill, openings intermediate remote ends of conduits.” See Denkewitz, col. 2, 11. 3-4. As indicated in the Denkewicz patent:                Embodiments of the invention contemplate diverting flowing fluid to purification equipment formed about or otherwise connected to such diverters, permitting diverted water to be purified before rejoining the flow. The . . . circulating nature of the water permits more of its volume ultimately to be diverted into the equipment for purification.See id., 11. 13-15.        
Positioned within the equipment of the Denkewicz patent is water purification media such as “mineral-based pellets or other objects of silver-, zinc-, or copper-containing material.” However, other media alternatively may be used therein. According to the Denkewicz patent, “[c]hlorine or other chemicals which may be dissolved or contacted by the water being diverted are among suitable alternatives.” See id., 11. 57-59.
International (Patent) Publication No. WO 2006/110799 of Kennnedy, et al. [sic Kennedy, et al.] details additional equipment used to divert flowing fluid for purification. Diverted fluid may be treated by, for example, a salt water chlorinator (SWC) having an electrolytic cell. Treated water is then returned to the main flow stream via a series of fins, with the overall configuration of the equipment being designed to, among other things, cause the bulk of fluid experiencing pressure spikes to remain in the conduit. See, e.g., Kennedy, p. 12, 11. 4-10. Accordingly, housings detailed in the Kennedy publication may be “fabricated from less pressure-resistant materials, and need not be engineered in the same way as other pressure vessels.” See id., 11. 13-14. The contents of the Denkewicz patent and the Kennedy publication are hereby incorporated herein in their entireties by this reference.